


Façade

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Đó là lần đầu Sparkling gặp anh ta. Một người thật lạ, vậy mà lại khiến cậu lưu luyến.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện này có thể được xem là prequel của "Let's forget ourselves tonight". Có kha khá từ chửi thề, vì mình headcanon là Sparkling có thể chửi thề, nhưng vì tính chất công việc nên không làm thế.
> 
> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6oWEajePE4

_Cậu không nhớ nổi mọi thứ bắt đầu từ khi nào, nhưng cậu đã luôn ở đây. Dưới ánh sáng này, trong thứ âm nhạc này, với những món đồ uống này._

_Lạ lẫm hơn cả, cậu đã chọn cuộc sống này từ đầu._

_Lạ lẫm hơn cả, cậu đã vẽ lên môi nụ cười này từ đầu._

_Lạ lẫm hơn cả, cậu đã không còn nhớ nữa những mong ước thuở thiếu thời. Có buồn cười hay không? Thuở ấy, cậu cứ ngỡ đến tầm tuổi này mình sẽ làm được gì đó to tát lắm. Lớn lên mới thấy. Cuối cùng cũng chỉ là một tên bartender mà thôi._

_Có đáng buồn hay không? Có đáng để tự dằn vặt bản thân mình hay không?_

***

“Tôi có thể giúp gì được anh?”

Luôn luôn, luôn luôn là câu nói này. Những mẫu câu lặp đi lặp lại. Người nghe hình như đã nhàm hết cả tai, và người nói cũng thật sự chẳng có hứng thú gì. Chỉ có nụ cười đang nở trên môi là trông có vẻ chân thật nhất.

Tuy nhiên, người nghe lần này lại là một khách lạ. Anh ta mặc một bộ đồ cầu kỳ, mái tóc đỏ dài xõa đến tận lưng.

Sparkling có chút tò mò anh ta sẽ gọi món gì.

“Ở đây có rượu vang không?”

Ồ, gu anh ta cũng không tệ. Cậu quay ra sau, với lấy một chai rượu. Người khách nhìn theo, anh đặt hai chiếc ly lên bàn.

“Cậu rót cho tôi hai ly được không?”

“Tất nhiên rồi.”

Cậu thanh niên tóc vàng mở nắp chai, rót thứ chất lỏng đỏ sánh vào hai chiếc ly trong suốt. Người khách dõi theo từng cử động của cậu, cũng có thể là cậu chỉ tưởng tượng ra thôi. Mà đó cũng là chuyện thường: có rất nhiều người thiếu kiên nhẫn. Cả chuyện anh ta yêu cầu cậu rót hai ly rượu nữa, hẳn là vì muốn mời một ai đó. Một cô gái nào chăng, hay người bạn thân đang trải qua quãng thời gian tồi tệ?

“Của anh đây.” Cậu đóng nắp lại và để chai rượu sang một bên.

Chàng tóc đỏ chợt dúi chiếc ly vào tay cậu. Sparkling nhìn anh ta trong ngỡ ngàng, nhưng rồi cũng nhận ra chuyện mình cần làm.

“Anh muốn tôi đưa nó cho ai?”

“Không ai cả. Tôi mời cậu.”

Rồi anh ta đặt mấy tờ tiền lên bàn.

“Mời tôi ạ…?” Cậu chớp chớp mắt. Không phải cậu chưa uống rượu bao giờ, nếu cậu có mà viện cớ như thế để khỏi uống thì hoàn toàn là nói ngoa đấy. Nhưng mà thật sự, thật sự ra, chưa có vị khách hàng nào từng bước vào đây mà lại mời cậu uống bao giờ cả. Cậu cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có người làm vậy.

_Xúc động quá đi mất, nhỉ?_

“Ừ, tôi bao mà.” Anh ta cười và chỉ vào xấp tiền, đôi mắt tím sáng lên. Cậu tự dưng thấy ngượng giùm anh ta.

“Cảm ơn, nhưng tôi không…”

_Thôi nào, không được bất lịch sự._

“Cảm ơn anh.” Cậu nhét tiền vào túi quần, rồi cầm ly lên, hớp một ngụm nhỏ. Anh chàng trước mặt cũng uống được gần nửa ly. Đặt chiếc ly xuống, anh ta lên tiếng, nỗ lực bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện. Như với mọi người khách khác, Sparkling chăm chú lắng nghe.

“Cậu biết đó, tôi đến đây để tránh em gái tôi. Con bé hay càu nhàu lắm. Việc bọn tôi chuyển chỗ ở hẳn đã làm nó căng thẳng…”

Cậu chống cằm, hướng đôi mắt xanh của mình về phía anh ta. Đối phương chẳng hiểu vì sao lại ngừng nói. Ơ kìa, rõ ràng là cậu đang cố nghe anh ta nói kia mà?

“Thế là anh vừa mới chuyển đến vùng này đúng không?” Sparkling đằng hắng, rồi nhìn sang ly rượu mình đang cầm trên tay. “Ấn tượng của anh về chỗ này thế nào? Tốt chứ?”

“Còn hơn cả mong đợi nữa cơ.” Anh ta cười, đôi mắt tím cũng chợt đổi hướng nhìn. “Mọi người đều rất thân thiện và niềm nở. Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ hợp sống ở đây. À mà, suýt quên giới thiệu nữa, tên tôi là Vampire.”

“Sparkling.”

“Rất vui được gặp cậu, Sparkling.” Vampire chìa tay ra. Theo thói quen, cậu bắt tay anh ta. Anh ta cười. Người gì đâu mà thân thiện thế nhỉ?

Cậu cũng cười lại, vì đó là công việc của cậu.

“Cậu thì sao? Ý tôi là… Cuộc sống của cậu…” Anh ta giơ hai tay lên trong nỗ lực diễn tả điều mình muốn nói. Cậu chau mày chờ đợi, nhưng rồi anh ta buông hai tay xuống. “Tôi cũng chẳng biết phải hỏi làm sao nữa.”

Sparkling phì cười.

“Tôi ổn, nếu đó là điều anh muốn hỏi.”

Trời mẹ, đối phương nín thinh luôn. Cậu quá tệ trong việc nói về mình sao? Cũng phải, làm gì có ai hỏi về cậu bao giờ, nên cậu cũng làm gì có cơ hội để nói cho thuần thục nhỉ? Vả lại, cuộc sống của cậu cũng nhàm chán, hết sức nhàm chán. Có cái gì đâu để mà chú ý, có cái gì đâu để mà kể lại? Ngày nào cũng như ngày nấy mà thôi. Cũng ánh đèn này, cũng tiếng nhạc này, cũng những con người này. Ngày qua ngày, ngày qua ngày. Chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Có lẽ là trừ sự xuất hiện của anh ra.

“Đây không hẳn là công việc tốt nhất tôi có thể làm, nhưng tôi thấy ổn với nó.” Cậu nói thêm câu nữa để lấp đầy không khí im lặng giữa hai người. Vampire nhìn xuống ly rượu của mình một cách ngượng nghịu. Anh ta đưa ngón tay cẩn thận lau miệng ly, như thể đó là điều duy nhất quan trọng trên thế giới này.

“Vậy…” Chàng tóc đỏ chợt ngẩng đầu lên, làm Sparkling thoáng giật mình. “Nếu cậu có thể bắt đầu lại cuộc đời mình, thì cậu sẽ thay đổi những gì?”

_Hừm, câu hỏi có quá riêng tư không?_

“Chắc tôi sẽ không làm gì cả. Tôi vốn dĩ chẳng có nhiều lựa chọn.”

Anh ta gật đầu, nhưng đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ lo âu.

“Cậu biết không, buồn thật đấy.”

“Cái gì buồn cơ?”

À đúng rồi, chai rượu đã cạn tự khi nào. Cậu vừa mở miệng định hỏi xem anh ta có muốn uống thêm không thì Vampire đã chen ngang:

“Tôi cứ luôn đơn giản nghĩ rằng người ta cười do họ thấy vui, người ta khóc là do họ thấy buồn. Nhưng hôm nay… tôi bối rối thật đấy.”

Cậu mỉm cười và vỗ vai anh ta.

“Này, không sao. Anh có thể tâm sự với tôi mà.”

“Nhưng Sparkling à...”

Đôi mắt tím của anh ta nhìn trực diện vào cậu.

“Tôi nghĩ cậu mới là người cần được giúp đỡ.”

***

Đã đến rồi, khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời nhất trong ngày, khi vạn vật chìm trong màn đêm và ánh trăng dịu hiền. Cậu tóc vàng mong đến lúc về nhà quá đi mất. Mắt cậu muốn díp lại rồi, nhưng giờ này mà ngủ ngoài đường thì chẳng phải sẽ rất bất tiện sao? Thà về nhà còn hơn.

Ngày nào cũng như ngày nấy, cậu đều phải cuốc bộ như thế này về, vừa đi vừa cố ngăn cơn buồn ngủ chiến thắng mình. Hôm nay… À, hôm nay cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Thêm chút xíu rượu cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì cả, dù gì cũng chỉ là vài giọt cồn thôi. Cậu vuốt mặt, tiếp tục đi.

Hình như có ai gọi cậu thì phải, nhưng Sparkling quá buồn ngủ để tìm hiểu xem âm thanh đấy là thật hay tưởng tượng.

Cậu mở cửa, và không cần bật đèn, cậu để túi của mình xuống đất và nằm lên giường.

Ôi một ngày dài, một ngày dài.

Ngày đéo nào chả dài nếu người ta ghét hết từng giây phút của nó chứ?

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, trằn trọc. Tự dưng đầu cậu nhức quá. Khó chịu.

_“Tôi nghĩ cậu mới là người cần được giúp đỡ.”_

Câu nói đó lại ong ong trong đầu cậu. Sparkling che hai tai mình lại: rõ ràng anh ta nhầm lẫn gì rồi. Hẳn anh ta say nên mới lảm nhảm. Mà ai lại say sau khi uống chỉ nửa chai rượu vang? Hơn nữa, ánh mắt anh ta, giọng nói anh ta…

Buồn cười, sao lại có người _thật lòng_ muốn giúp đỡ cậu chứ? Trên đời còn tồn tại thứ người tốt bụng đến ngu ngốc này sao? Anh ta không biết là…

Buồn cười là ở chỗ đó. Anh ta không biết gì cả.

Anh ta không biết rằng dẫu cậu không ưa gì cái công việc này, nó vẫn là một công việc ổn định để cậu nuôi thân. Anh ta không biết rằng trên đời này chẳng phải ai cũng may mắn làm được mọi điều bản thân muốn. Anh ta không biết rằng cậu đã từ bỏ những ước mơ của mình tự khi nào.

Những ước mơ, phải, những ước mơ.

Chúng toàn là một màu đen, hệt vết mực vương trên trang giấy trắng. Chẳng ai biết, mà cũng chẳng ai thật sự quan tâm đến những dòng chữ đã bị vết mực ấy che đi. Đến khi cần nhìn lại, thì ôi thôi, chúng chỉ là những vết loang lổ, trông thật xấu xí và đau đớn khi nhớ về. Sparkling không còn đau nữa, nếu có ai đó quan tâm và hỏi cậu như thế. Đơn giản là cậu đã nuối tiếc chúng quá nhiều, và chẳng ai có thể đau mãi được, phải không? Đời mà: cái gì rồi cũng sẽ qua.

Bóng tối thật ấm áp làm sao. Đêm nay lại là một đêm không mộng mị.

***

“Tôi nghĩ là tôi đã thấy cậu hôm qua.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, hôm qua anh đến đây mà.”

“Không không. Ý tôi là tối qua ấy, sau khi tôi đã về. Tầm mười một giờ rưỡi hay gì đó.”

Cậu trai tóc vàng nhướn mày trong lúc rót rượu vào ly. Vampire không nhầm cậu với người nào khác đấy chứ?

“Ý anh là khi tôi đáng ra đã ngủ rồi sao?”

Mặt anh ta tự dưng xịu xuống.

“Tôi không biết nữa, nhưng nhìn thoáng qua thì thật sự giống cậu. Tôi có chào người ta, nhưng chắc không quen nên người ấy không chào lại.”

_Thật ra nếu đúng là tôi thì tôi cũng không chào đâu anh trai ạ._

“Dù sao thì, tôi đã nghĩ rằng chúng ta đúng là có duyên.” Anh chàng chợt cười, rồi đặt một túi gì đó lên bàn. Cậu tò mò nhìn vào trong. “Nên tôi mua ít quà cho cậu.”

“Này, anh không cần… Cái gì thế?”

Cậu không thể từ chối. Thứ bên trong cái túi rất có sức hấp dẫn, vả lại, cậu không muốn làm mất lòng anh ta.

“Bánh quy đấy.”

“À.”

Sparkling không thích bánh quy, nhưng cậu thật sự cảm kích khi có người mua quà cho mình. Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Cậu không thể nhớ rõ lần cuối cùng mình được tặng gì đó là khi nào cả. Sờ vào chiếc túi một chút cũng đủ làm cậu run người.

“Cảm ơn anh.” Cậu nói thêm, rồi để túi quà ấy sang một bên.

“Tôi rất vui khi cậu thích.” Anh ta nở nụ cười. “Mong rằng chúng ta sẽ là bạn tốt.”

“Tôi cũng mong thế.”

Một người khách khác chợt gọi cậu, yêu cầu một chai champagne. Sparkling quay ra sau để lấy thứ ông ta muốn, rồi trao tận tay ông.

“Có tin vui gì phải không, ngài Cướp biển?”

Ông ta nhận lấy cái chai và cười toe toét.

“Tinh mắt thật đấy, cậu trai.”

Cậu cười lại với ông ta khi người đàn ông ấy bắt đầu nói huyên thuyên về, cái gì ấy nhỉ, những chiếc thuyền, những chiếc rương, kho báu và vàng. Có những thứ cậu không hề quan tâm, cũng chẳng biết tí gì về chúng cả, nhưng vì những vị khách, cậu buộc phải lắng nghe. Những cuộc trò chuyện, mà đâu phải, những bài độc thoại dài đăng đẵng đó có thể kéo dài hàng giờ. Không sao, vì đồng lương ít ỏi của mình, cậu có thể chịu đựng được. Công việc này còn tốt hơn chán vạn những việc làm khác.

“Xin lỗi ông, nhưng tôi và cậu ấy đang nói chuyện. Mời ông đi cho.”

Khoan, ai đó vừa ngắt lời ngài Pirate nổi tiếng gắt gỏng đây à? Cậu chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. À, phải rồi. Cái chàng tóc đỏ đó. Anh ta mới chuyển đến, nên tất nhiên không biết gì. Có điều, anh ta cũng phải biết rằng không nên gây sự với người khác kia chứ?

“Thằng nhãi, mày vừa nói cái gì đấy?”

Thôi xong, lại một cuộc ẩu đả nữa phải không? Sao không ngày nào cậu được bình yên hết vậy nhỉ? Sao bây giờ _đéo_ phải giờ đóng cửa nhỉ?

“Tôi và Sparkling đang nói chuyện với nhau, ông không thấy à?” Vampire nâng chiếc ly của mình lên. Mặt Pirate tối sầm, nhưng anh ta không nhận thấy điều này mà vẫn cứ nói. "Xem này, chúng tôi lại đang uống rượu cùng nhau nữa. Ông bất lịch sự lắm đấy, ông biết không?"

Sparkling siết chặt tay anh ta, thì thầm đủ để anh nghe thấy:

"Vampire, đừng."

Nhưng Pirate đã nổi đoá lên rồi. Thiếu chút nữa ông ta đã đấm vào bàn, mà may mắn làm sao, ông chỉ gằn giọng:

"Thằng hỗn láo này là gì của cậu thế, cậu trai?”

“Anh ấy là bạn tôi. Xin ngài thông cảm, anh ấy say khướt rồi.”

Ông ta liếc nhìn tay cậu, rồi lườm hai người bằng ánh mắt sắc lẻm.

“Coi như ta nể cậu.” Ông chỉ nói thế và cầm chai champagne đi thẳng.

Sparkling thở phào. Suýt chút nữa thì…

“Ngày nào cậu cũng phải tiếp những người như vậy sao?” Ai kia lơ đãng chống cằm nhìn cậu. Thật sự muốn đấm anh ta một cái: nếu không phải vì anh ta, Pirate có nổi đóa lên không?

“Ừ, nhưng không phải ngày nào cũng có người cắt ngang lời họ. Anh có thấy ông ta…” Cậu hạ giọng khi người đàn ông kia nhìn về phía hai người. “Thôi kệ đi. Tôi chỉ mong chuyện như thế này sẽ không xảy ra nữa.”

“Chỉ là tôi thấy cậu không thích nghe ông ta nói thôi. Mặt cậu cứ đờ ra trông buồn cười lắm.” Anh ta nói như đùa, rồi bỗng nghiêm mặt lại. “Với tư cách là bạn của cậu, tôi nghĩ cậu không nên chiều theo ý người khác quá. Cậu cũng phải nghĩ cho mình chứ? Bài “diễn văn” của ông ta _dở tệ._ Đến tôi còn không muốn nghe nữa mà.”

“Bé bé cái mồm anh lại.” Cậu đưa tay che miệng anh ta, chợt bật cười. Vampire cầm tay cậu đặt lên bàn, cũng mỉm cười.

“Cậu cười đẹp lắm.”

“Gì cơ?”

“Cậu cười đẹp lắm. Mới nghe câu đó lần đầu hay sao?”

Không phải, tất nhiên là không phải, khi khách quen của quán này không chỉ là mấy ông bác cau có như Pirate, mà còn có những cô gái trẻ. Mấy cô này cố gắng tán tỉnh cậu luôn, và vì cậu đã quá mệt mỏi với cuộc đời mình, Sparkling chỉ cười trừ. _Này anh trai ơi,_ một cô sẽ nói kèm theo cái nháy mắt tình tứ, _pha cho em ly cocktail với._ Mấy cô ngồi cạnh sẽ cười khúc khích khi cậu đặt món họ yêu cầu lên bàn, và cậu sẽ phải cười gượng với họ, mong họ sẽ không buông thêm lời tán tỉnh nào nữa. Thế rồi mấy câu như _anh cười trông toả nắng thật đấy_ làm cậu sợ đến rùng mình vẫn cứ được họ nói ra.

Thôi, khách hàng mà, biết làm sao được. Những lúc ấy, cậu chỉ ậm ừ vài tiếng, nháy mắt với họ rồi chuồn thẳng.

Nhưng người trước mặt cậu đây, dường như lời anh ta nói ra chẳng nhằm một mục đích sâu xa gì, chủ yếu chỉ là một câu khen đơn giản mà thật lòng. Vậy mà nó làm cậu chột dạ, và cảm động làm sao: cậu nghĩ mình chưa bao giờ được ai khen _như thế_. Với kiểu người ruột để ngoài da như anh đây, hẳn người được anh khen cũng nhiều lắm nhỉ? Cậu chẳng thể hình dung được anh nghĩ cái gì mà lại tùy tiện khen người khác như vậy. Chỉ có thể nói rằng anh quả thật là một người đơn thuần đến kỳ lạ.

“Không phải. Chỉ là, đây là lần đầu tôi nghe anh nói điều đó thôi.”

“Thế chuẩn bị nghe thêm nhiều nhiều nữa đi.” Anh ta lại giở giọng bông đùa. Cậu đưa ly lên miệng, vừa uống được một ngụm thì Vampire nói tiếp. “Vì cậu cười đẹp thật mà.”

_Trời má, đùa có lúc có chỗ chứ, làm người ta sặc rồi anh ơi?!_

“Sparkling, cậu có sao không?” “Thủ phạm” hoảng hốt vỗ lưng cậu.

“Không sao rồi, tôi chỉ mong là khi nãy anh đợi tôi uống xong rồi hãy nói…”

Anh ta nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt hối lỗi.

“Nhưng mà tôi chỉ muốn nói là…”

Cậu phụt cười. Có một câu như thế cũng nói đi nói lại được.

“Thôi. Tôi hiểu ý anh rồi.”

***

Mười một giờ kém. Vì ai đó mà chỗ này bỗng dưng dễ chịu đến lạ thường. Chẳng hiểu vì sao nữa: cậu chỉ vừa gặp anh ta hôm trước thôi mà? Nhưng bầu không khí giữa hai người chợt thoải mái hơn rất nhiều khi anh _khen_ cậu vài câu. Lạ đến buồn cười: chẳng có câu nói nào của ai lại làm cảm xúc cậu lay động như vậy.

Nói chính xác hơn, cậu tưởng mình đã quên mất thứ mang tên _cảm xúc_ là gì rồi.

Sparkling luôn tự xem như mình đang mang một chiếc mặt nạ có cảm xúc. Và dẫu rằng với những chuyện đang xảy ra cậu chẳng có tí ti quan tâm, chiếc mặt nạ ấy sẽ giúp cậu trông giống một người tử tế. Những nụ cười nở trên môi, những câu nói sáo rỗng, một vẻ ngoài giả tạo. Một kẻ hời hợt vờ như mình là người tốt bụng. _Một thằng bé thảm hại đến tội nghiệp._

Ôi, cậu thật sự ngạc nhiên rằng mình vẫn có thể xúc động đến thế này.

“Anh ở lại trễ nhỉ?” Cậu hỏi khi khui nắp chai rượu vang thứ bảy. Đối phương gật đầu cười bẽn lẽn.

"Về nhà cũng có ai chờ đâu. Con bé Alchemist học tối ngày, giờ chắc nó đã ngủ rồi. Nếu có thể thì tôi ngủ ở đây cũng được.”

Alchemist hẳn là em gái anh ta. Siêng năng như thế, con bé thật sự làm cậu nhớ đến ai đó cậu từng quen thuở trước. Chẳng nhớ nổi đó là ai nữa, thật sự, nhưng hẳn người ta bây giờ đã thành công lắm. Hoặc không. Vì đâu phải lúc nào con người cũng đạt được những điều mình mong muốn.

“Xin lỗi, nhưng sau mười một giờ thì tôi bắt buộc phải đóng cửa quán.”

“Không sao, tôi biết bẻ khóa mà…”

Anh ta say thật rồi, chắc là cũng chẳng biết mình đang nói gì nữa. Cậu lấy điện thoại, rồi nhìn sang anh chàng tóc đỏ ấy, khẽ thở dài.

“Anh đọc số điện thoại nhà…”

Khoan, người kia đã gục đầu xuống bàn từ lúc nào. Có người ngủ nhanh đến vậy thật sao? Với Sparkling thì dù mệt mỏi đến mức nào, trước khi ngủ cậu đều phải trằn trọc một lúc.

_Lạ thường…_

Cậu thu gom đồ đạc chuẩn bị đi về, tiện thể lay lay vai chàng tóc đỏ nào đó. Anh ta ngủ say thật chứ. Cậu có thể đưa anh ta về nhà mình cho ngủ tạm, nhưng mà… Phải đấy, sao lại có thể cho người lạ ngủ nhờ được kia chứ?

Nhưng có phải là người lạ hoàn toàn đâu? Cả hai là bạn bè cơ mà?

Buồn cười. Sparkling không phải là người tốt _đến như vậy._

Chỗ này chắc cũng ổn để anh ta ngủ một đêm. Nếu anh ta có bất cứ vấn đề gì thì cứ gọi cho cậu là được: cậu đã viết lại số điện thoại của mình lên mảnh giấy nhỏ và chặn lại bằng chiếc ly thủy tinh. Có điều, cậu không thật sự mong anh ta sẽ gọi điện vào lúc nửa đêm để lảm nhảm chuyện trên trời dưới đất. Cậu còn công việc vào ngày mai mà, cậu cũng cần phải ngủ.

Vậy thôi, anh cứ ở đây đi, còn cậu sẽ về nhà nghỉ ngơi.

***

_Máu. Máu. Và hoa._

_Đóa hoa nhỏ bé khép mình trên nền đất, ôi, trông nó mới đáng yêu biết chừng nào. Trong trắng, trong trắng làm sao. Một kẻ may mắn. Ai đã dâng hoa cho người vậy?_

_Mái tóc đỏ của ai đó chảy dài như suối, và đôi mắt người nhắm chặt, và người ngủ thiêm thiếp. Bên cạnh người, có ai đang run lên từng đợt, và tuôn mãi, tuôn mãi, tuôn mãi._

_Nước mắt và nước mắt. Máu và máu._

_Người là ai? Em không biết. Em là ai? Em cũng không biết._

_Em chỉ biết rằng thứ chất lỏng tanh đỏ chảy ra từ lồng ngực kia là do em, do em cả. Em chỉ biết rằng nếu người không biết đến em, nếu người không lựa chọn ở bên em, thì giờ này, sẽ chẳng có ai ra đi cả._

_Buồn cười, em cứ toàn tự đẩy mọi người mình yêu quý ra xa._

_Buồn cười, trước khi gặp người, em còn tưởng em chẳng còn yêu quý ai được nữa._

_Thình thịch…_

_Thình…_

_thịch…_

“Ôi đ…”

Đón chào đôi mắt mệt mỏi của cậu là thứ bóng tối cậu đã quá quen.

Vậy, khi nãy… Tất cả là mơ à?

Ai đó ôm lấy ngực trái, vớ lấy điện thoại để xem bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi. Còn chưa đến ba giờ sáng. Vai cậu run lên bần bật, nhưng không phải vì lạnh.

Vampire không gọi à? Quên mất, giờ này hẳn anh ta còn ngủ.

Giờ này đáng ra cậu cũng phải ngủ.

Chỉ có thể trách giấc mơ khó chịu nào đấy thôi. Sao khi không lại mơ thấy có người chết chứ? Có khi nào là điềm không? Mà chắc không phải. Cậu chưa bao giờ mơ thấy điều gì rồi lại thấy nó biến thành sự thật cả. Từ những giấc mơ vui vẻ lúc cậu còn là đứa nhóc mười ba tuổi, cho đến những giấc mơ đáng ngượng ngùng khác…

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng ngủ tiếp. Còn tầm ba tiếng nữa thôi. Phải ngủ, nếu không cậu sẽ ngất tại chỗ làm mất.

_Suối tóc đỏ chảy dài…_

Khoan đã, _đỏ_ là màu tóc của Vampire mà?

Cậu bồn chồn xoay người, rồi tự trấn an mình. Thế thì có làm sao đâu chứ? Cứ như anh ta là trẻ con không bằng. Anh ta sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm gì cả, miễn là anh ta chịu ở yên trong quán. Mà cậu đã khóa hết cửa lại rồi. Chỉ có cậu là có chìa khóa thôi.

Vấn đề là ở đây: anh ta biết bẻ khóa.

Cậu cứ tưởng đấy chỉ là một câu đùa, hay chỉ là một câu lảm nhảm không có ý nghĩa gì cả. Nhưng không. Nhưng không. Lỡ đâu bây giờ anh ta đã đi ra ngoài, và gặp tai nạn gì đó thì sao? Này này, anh không phải trẻ con đâu đúng không? Anh không làm cái chuyện ngu ngốc đó đâu đúng không?

Và lỡ đâu…

Cậu không kiềm chế được mình đứng phắt dậy và chạy ra khỏi nhà.

Gió ngoài này lạnh buốt, chốc chốc lại thổi vào mặt làm cậu tỉnh ngủ hẳn. Những ý nghĩ khó chịu cứ len lỏi vào đầu. Nếu như giờ này cánh cửa mở toang… Nếu như giờ này không còn một ai ở trong quán thì sao?

Sparkling phải đứng lại, cúi đầu xuống thở. Đường phố vắng tanh. Nhưng cậu sợ, cậu sợ…

_Mới gặp nhau được hai ngày thôi kia mà?..._

May thật đấy, cửa quán vẫn đang đóng chặt. Cậu mở cửa, bước vào trong, bật công tắc đèn. Ai kia vẫn đang ngủ bên quầy pha chế, mái tóc đỏ xõa dài. Trông thấy anh, bao lạnh lẽo tự dưng tan biến.

Ôi, thật là gần, mà cũng xa cách làm sao.

Cậu ngồi xuống cạnh anh, im lặng nhìn. Giấc ngủ của anh chìm trong yên bình và ấm áp, dẫu rằng thứ dỗ anh vào mộng là men rượu đắng cay. Trông anh hệt như một đứa bé cần được người ta bảo vệ: cách đôi mắt anh nhắm nghiền, cách anh gục đầu bên bàn rượu, cách anh nheo mắt rồi quay đi để tránh né ánh đèn. Sparkling phải tắt hết tất cả đèn để cho anh ngủ. Trong bóng tối âm thầm, dường như anh là thực thể duy nhất tồn tại trong thế giới này. Cậu thật muốn chạm vào anh, dù chỉ một chút, dù sẽ không đủ để khiến anh tỉnh dậy.

Nhưng cậu không dám.

Buồn cười thật đấy. Cậu không bao giờ dám làm những chuyện mình muốn làm. Không phải với bản thân. Cũng không phải với anh.

Thay vào đó, cậu chỉ nhìn anh. Trong bóng tối sâu hoắm, tiếng thở đều đều của anh như một thứ nhạc dịu êm. Và anh ngủ, anh chìm trong mộng mị. Giây phút đó, dường như chẳng còn gì quan trọng nữa, cả bản thân, và cả người đối diện. Giây phút đó, cậu nhận ra rằng, thứ _vẻ ngoài_ cậu luôn nguỵ tạo nên, giờ đây vì anh đã vỡ tan.

Cậu chống cằm nhìn. Thì ra, người như cậu còn có thể lo lắng cho người khác. Thì ra, người như cậu còn có thể vui đến thế khi thấy người ta bình an. Và ước gì, ước gì anh có thể ngủ ở đây mãi nhỉ? Nghĩ đến chuyện anh phải đi, tim cậu thật sự đập loạn xạ lên mất rồi. Không chịu được, không chịu được. Anh cứ như một liều thuốc an thần cho kẻ điên này, nếu thiếu mất, hẳn cậu sẽ không bao giờ sống bình thường được nữa.

_Lạ thật, anh biết không? Mình quen nhau chưa đầy hai ngày, mà em cứ tưởng như mình đã quen nhau cả đời rồi vậy._

Sparkling bật cười, khóe mắt chợt trở nên ươn ướt.

***

“Dậy đi. Dậy. Không phải cậu còn phải làm việc à?”

Cậu trai tóc vàng dụi mắt. Cứ tưởng đang ở nhà…

Mà khoan, cậu đang ở quán chứ. Mà khoan, cậu nhớ mình _đâu có ngủ._

“Anh dậy rồi à?” Sparkling giả vờ như tối qua chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Cậu không hề đến đây chỉ để nhìn anh ngủ. Không, chuyện đó không hề xảy ra nhé, chỉ là cậu tình cờ đến sớm hơn thường lệ thôi.

“Tôi dậy từ một tiếng trước rồi. Thấy cậu ngủ ngon quá nên tôi không gọi thôi. Cậu hay đến sớm lắm à?”

Mấy câu nói đó làm tim ai kia chợt chệch nhịp một chút… Cậu quay đi, cố chuyển đề tài.

“Vậy… bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi?”

“Bảy giờ kém năm.”

Giọng anh nghe mới êm tai làm sao. Cậu không ngăn được môi mình nở nụ cười. Và phải mất tầm vài giây, cậu mới nhận thức được anh vừa nói gì.

“Mẹ nó, đáng ra chỗ này phải mở cửa vào một tiếng trước cơ.”

Vampire nhìn cậu khó hiểu khi cậu đứng phắt dậy và nỗ lực dọn dẹp tất cả mọi thứ trong năm phút. Điều này tất nhiên là không thể thực hiện được rồi, nhưng có cố gắng còn hơn không.

“Này…”

“Để yên đó, tôi dọn được. Anh đi về đi.”

“Này, khi nãy tôi đùa với cậu thôi.” Anh ta gãi gãi đầu. “Bây giờ chỉ mới là năm giờ rưỡi.”

_Anh ngưng đùa đi cho tôi nhờ!_

Cậu trừng mắt nhìn anh ta. Ừ, nhưng chẳng làm thế lâu được. Sparkling chợt bật cười.

“Sáng nào cậu cũng căng thẳng thế này à?” Người kia kéo cậu ngồi vào ghế. Cậu nhìn xuống chân mình và lí nhí trả lời:

“Ừ.”

“Cần tôi giúp không?”

“Không. Anh về đi.”

Người ta nhìn cậu một lúc. Cậu tóc vàng chợt cảm thấy mặt nóng lên.

“Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy. Về đi, em gái anh đợi đấy.”

“Được rồi…”

Anh đứng dậy. Chẳng hiểu sao, cậu vô thức ngước nhìn theo. Ánh mắt cả hai chợt chạm nhau, và sắc tím trong mắt anh mới dịu dàng làm sao. _Này, anh ơi, đừng nhìn em như thế_ , cậu muốn hét lên, nhưng chính cậu mới là người mê đắm trong ánh mắt này. Khó hiểu thật, khó hiểu thật. Tay cậu chợt run rẩy, nó muốn nắm lấy tay anh, muốn giữ anh ở lại. Nhưng anh nào có phải của riêng cậu đâu?

Hơn nữa, cả hai là bạn bè thôi mà nhỉ…

“Nhớ cẩn thận.” Cậu chỉ bảo anh như thế. Anh cười đáp lời.

“Cậu cũng vậy.”

Rồi anh đi. Cậu nhìn theo, cho đến khi không thể dõi theo bóng lưng và mái tóc đó được nữa.

Xem ra hôm nay lại vẫn là một ngày dài.


End file.
